Sheeran
Sheeran is the fifth episode of the Fugly Hoes College Years. It is to be written by Kyler, and it is a tribute to British songwriter and artist, Ed Sheeran. Plot The scene opens with Kyler sitting in the middle of the dance studio stretching. Their ban had finally been lifted and they were allowed to begin practicing again. He looks around and smiles. As of this morning, he had officially been voted captain of the squad and their popularity only continued to grow. He felt horrible about what happened with Joe, but the kid wouldn't even give him the time of day. It's not even like he abandoned the Glee Club. Kyler still went to every practice and gave his best effort. Yet, Joe would not even look at him. The rest of the Fuglies were courteous and polite, but he didn't feel as close with them as he had before. Meanwhile, the dance kids felt like a family, at least for now. All of a sudden, a slightly pregnant woman entered the room, flanked by two girls, both of which Kyler instantly recogonized. Even the woman looked familiar, but the girls definitely were. She declares that her name is Ana and she has been placed in charge of the dance program and that the two girls with her, Becca and Sissy would also be joining the club. Kyler looked suspiciously at Anna who just shrugs it off. The group then performs an energetic and pain-felt version of Don't, in which, a bit of flirting goes on between Kyler with both Anna and Becca. Ana sings a few line as she watches the performance, and then she critiques them at the end. Tim is still down in the dumps, and he lights a joint as he lays out on the couch. He has felt close with thhe Fuglies lately, and even Kyle and Nate seemed more into restoring their friendship then talking to him. Joe is in his dorm room, crying about the situation with Kyler. He wants to be in love with him, but the feelings are too painful. Tim is also thinking about his past relationship with Joe. The two then both sing Photograph, each at their respective locations. Both are seen sobbing at the end of the song, looking at pictures of happier times. Lily is seen to be distraught after learning about Matt's betrayal. She was about to forgive the boy and let him back into her life, but him doing something like that with Ana was just heartbreaking. She is in the Glee Club room looking at the sheet music. Jade had declared it a tribute week to Ed Sheeran, but none of the Fuglies were really feeling it. His music caused people to be emotionally vulnerable and put themselves out there, which few people were willing to do at this point. She is looking for a song to sing when Kyler walks in. Although they had a rocky past, the two were on decent terms now. He begins to cry, not noticing him in there, and he collapses to the ground with tears. Lily runs over to comfort him and gives him a hug. The two begin discussing their love lives, and Kyler wonders why they can't ever just have true love. Finding the perfect song, the two begin to sing Give Me Love, and the songs end while they're in the choir room. Everyone applauds, but Joe obviously looks uncomfortable. Jade then reveals that Matt has joined the club, much to the shock at Lily. Kyler squeezes her hand to comfort her when Matt comes in. Joe glares at Kyler as Sydney gets up to perform her assignment. She sings a beautiful rendition of Grade 8 in which she shows a great deal of vulnerability and once again declares how much she loves Angelika. Her wife rushes to meet her after the song ends and they give each other a big lesbon kiss while hugging. Trae looks in jealously, wishing he could have love like that, while Gina seems to be fascinated by the concept of love. Daniel gives a flirty wink to Joe at the end of the song as well. Jade proceeds to divide the rest of the kids up into groups in order for them to sing songs together and to promote teamwork. One group is Joe, Lily, Sydney, and Trae, while the other group is Matt, Angelika, Daniel, and Gina. Kyler is the odd one out of the nine, but he promises to perform a song by himself and that it's not a big deal, and leaves sulking, hurting that he wasn't included. The groups work on their songs, and Lily and Joe have a heart to heart about Kyler, but Joe says that he isn't overreacting and believes that he made the right choice. Lily says that Kyler loves him, but Joe argues back telling Lily to work about her whore of a boyfriend. This causes Lily to slap Joe, and results in Sydney and Trae having to separate the two of them. The other group works well together with Gina asking questions to Angelika about what is like to be in love. The groups then go the next day. Joe's group sings a passionate version of Little Bird while Matt's group sings a beautiful rendition of I See Fire. Ana is shown to be plotting in her office, when Sky and Sissy walks in. She says that although Anna was the reason that her and Becca found the Fuglies, both Becca and Anna had fallen in love with Kyler since they had arrived and were no longer any use to their cause. She also mentions how Becca strangely wants to form a friendship with Lily again as well. Sissy and Sky ask they can help, and Ana smiles saying that she will be the downfall of the Fuglies in a very Sue Sylvester-esque manner. Kyler is nowhere to be seen at the beginning of the next Glee Club rehersal, which causes Joe to state that he abandoned them. Lily says that Kyler would be here soon, and in the meantime, she had a song to perform as well. She sings a vulnerable version of You Need Me, I Don't Need You completely directed at Matt. At the end of the song, she tells Matt that she can't be with someone who could do something like that any spark between them was over. Matt looks down in horror as Joe flicks Lily off and calls her a bitch. Jade gets everyone to settle down as Kyler walks in. Both Anna and Becca flank behind him. He states that they are there to help him with his performance, but neither girl feels like they would be welcomed into the club. Becca gives a friendly wave to Lily, shocking her, as they get into position for the number. Kyler dances with both girls and belts out a heartbreaking version of Thinking Out Loud. He avoids eye contact with Joe the entire number. At the end of the number, after he dips Anna as a final move, she kisses him, to the shock of everyone in the room. Becca looks heartbroken and runs out crying, causing Lily to find herself chasing after her. Joe seems furious and kisses Daniel in the choir room, to everyone's surprise. Anna stops kissing him and looks into his eyes. Kyler looks confused and lets go of her hands and runs of the room. Trivia * Sky broke her wrist in the Don't number, but pushed through it * Lily had real tears throughout the episode, as well as Kyler * Ed Sheeran is one of Kyler's favorite artists Songs